Aurora Bolton
This beautiful little girl was named Aurora Bolton. She was killed roughly a month after her birth by her legitimized bastard Uncle Ramsay Bolton, out of fear that she would hold the titles of '''Roose Bolton '''over Ramsay. Season 4 (301 AC) Valerie finds that she’s pregnant at some point before House Bolton takes Winterfell. When she tells Roose and Xerxes Bolton they both show excitement and happiness in her being pregnant. knowing whether she births a boy or girl they know the next heir will be a great leader and she is praised and loved by her husband Xerxes Bolton. Season 5 (302 AC) Valerie is reaching her 4th month of pregnancy while during a family dinner attended by Ramsay's betrothed, Lady Sansa Stark, Xerxes Bolton and Valerie pay no mind to everything that is going on around them for they are too busy rubbing Valerie's growing belly. The had decided if it were to be a girl her name should be Aurora because of the glow the unborn child has given Valerie, and if it were a boy then he woud be named Domeric after Roose's late son. Valerie is taken aback when Walda announce the news that she is pregnant and that from the way she is carrying, Maester Wolkan expects it is a boy. Xerxes nudges Valerie and she also announces that maester Wolkan says from the way she is carrying he expects it is a girl. Ramsay is visibly distressed by the news more so at the thought of Walda's unborn son and expresses his distress after dinner. Though Roose dismisses his concern about his position, he subtly warns Ramsay that he better behave himself if he wants to keep it. roughly 5 months later, a healthy baby girl is born to Valerie Targaryen and Xerxes Bolton. which they name their daughter Aurora Bolton. Roose couldn't be happier as he holds his granddaughter and kisses her head. Saying that she is the greatest gift to ever receive and that he is rather excited to be a grandfather. Season 6 (303 AC) Aurora is roughly one month before the Battle of the bastards, Valerie is caring for her daughter when Sansa escapes from the castle with the aid of her childhood friend, Theon Greyjoy, whom Ramsay had previously captured and tortured into accepting a new identity as "Reek". Despite their victory over Stannis Baratheon, Roose is disappointed in Ramsay for allowing Sansa to escape and states that if he is unable to produce an heir, that responsibility may pass to his son by Walda. or onto his granddaughter by Valerie Targaryen. That night Ramsay kills both Xerxes and Aurora Bolton leaving Valerie completely devastated. Ramsay announces that he is Lord Bolton and takes her prisoner forcing her to be his bedwarmer, later Walda, her baby, Xerxes Bolton, and Aurora Bolton are later avenged when Jon Snow retakes Winterfell and when Sansa has Ramsay fed to the hounds. QUOTES SPOKEN ABOUT AURORA "She was my daughter...I have never loved anyone as much as I loved her. She is the reason I forgave her grandfather for turning House Stark. The House I served." — Valerie Targaryen to Dorian Lannister "She is just as beautiful as her mother." — Roose Bolton "She will be a great leader someday I can feel it, she is too restless." — Valerie Targaryen to Xerxes Bolton "Such beauty, it's a shame I can't let you live little one. but don't worry little one I will give your mom a replacement. maybe a boy this time or twins?" — Ramsay Bolton to Aurora (the night he smothered her)